Weapons
List of Weapons World War II Pistols #Beretta M1934 #FN Model 1910 #Browning Hi-Power #ČZ vz. 27 #Enfield No.2 Mk.1 #Glisenti Model 1910 #Luger P.08 #Mauser C-96 #Colt M1911A1 #M1917 Revolver #M1942 Liberator #Nagant M1895 #Vis #Sauer 38H #Webley Mk. VI Revolver #Tokarev TT-33 #Nambu #Type 94 #Walther P. 38 #Walther PP #Walther PPK #Webley Mk. IV Revolver #Webley No.1 Mk.1 #Colt Model 1908 #Colt Lightweight Commander #Model 1A #Lefaucheux #Welrod #Colt Commando Revolver #CZ vz. 1924 #Steyr M1912 #Starr Army Revolver #Smith & Wesson Model 35 #Astra-Unceta Model 600/43 #Astra-Unceta Cub #Modele 1892 Lebel #Nambu Type 26 #APS Sub-Machine Guns #United Defense M42 #M2 Hyde #M50 Reising #M55 Reising #Austen #MAB 38 #Lanchester #M1A1 Thompson #M3A1 Grease Gun #MP 18 #MP 28 #MP 34 #MP 40 #MAS 38 #Type 100 #Owen #PPD-40 #PPSh-41 #PPS-43 #Sten #S1-100 #Suomi M/1931 #ZK 383 #Carl Gustav Model 45 #Sterling #MP 3008 Rifles #M1941 Johnson #AG-42 #FG-42 #Gewehr 41 #Gewehr 43 #Lee Enfield #M1 Garand #M1 Carbine #M2 Carbine #M3 Carbine #SKD #AVS-36 #SVT-40 #Reising M60 #Reising M65 #STG44 #STG45 #Wimmersperg Spz-kr #Mondragon Rifle #PTRS-41 #Elephant Gun #Volkssturmgewehr 1-5 #Browning wz. 1928 #Remington Autoloading Repeater #Smith and Wesson Light Rifle #Model 3000 Bolt-Action Rifles #Kar98k #Arisaka Type 99 #Carcano M1891 #Enfield M1917 #MAS 36 #Berthier mle 1916 #Lebel mle 1886 #Lee Enfield No.4 #Jungle Carbine #M1903 Springfield #Mosin-Nagant #Steyr-Mannlicher M1885 #35M Rifle #M.95 #vz. 33 #PTRD-41 Machine Guns #Breda 30 #Breda 37 #Bren #Browning Automatic Rifle #Browning M1919 #Browning M2 #ZB vz. 26 #MG 34 #MG 42 #MG 81 #MG 131 #M1941 Johnson MG #Reibel MG #SG-43 Goryunov #Vickers K MG #Chatellerault #Charlton Automatic Rifle Shotguns #Double-Barreled Shotgun #Olympia #Marlin Model 44A #Browning Auto-5 #Triple-Barreled Shotgun #Winchester Model 1897 #Winchester Model 12 Combat Rocket/Mortar Launchers #M9A1 Bazooka #Panzershreck #Panzerfaust #PIAT #Dolly #Granatnik wz.36 #M1 Mortar Machine Pistols #Steyr M1912 Machine Pistol #Luger Artillery Pistol #Bechowiec-1 #M1932 Schnellfeuer #Colt M1911 Machine Pistol #P. 38 Machine Pistol #APS Machine Pistol Modern Warfare Weapons Pistols #Glock Model 21 #Glock Model 34 #FN-Browning Model 49 #Taurus Model PT-111 #Taurus Model PT-908 #USP. 45 #M9 #SIG-Sauer P-239 #AMT Back-up #Colt Mk. IV #Desert Eagle #Grendel P10 #L.A.R. Grizzly Mark 1 #Smith & Wesson Model 39 #Smith & Wesson Model 1066 #Wildey Survivor #Korth Revolver #Model 6 Revolver #Colt Python #Colt Cobra #Colt Diamondback #Colt Anaconda #Smith & Wesson Model 19-5 #Smith & Wesson Model 29 #Omni I #SIG-Sauer P-226 #SIG-Sauer P-239 Machine Pistols #Model 1992 MP #PP2000 #G18 #M93 Raffica #TMP #VP70Z # Tec-9 #CZ-75 MP #MP-9 #MTE 224 #OTs-33 #PDW #CPW #Type 80 #VEB MP #CBJ-MS #PM-84 #PM-63 RAK #PM-9 #Jatimatic #MP7 #FMG Rifles #SCAR-H #F2000 #TAR-21 #ACR #XM-8 #HK416 #G3 #G36c #M4A1 #M16A4 #AK-47 #AKM #AK-74 #M14 Garand #M1A Garand #AUG #M1949 #FN FAL #FN CAL #ARM #M1962 #M1978 #M1982 #FAMAS #FEG #AR70 #K1A1 Carbine #K2 Assault Rifle #M1600R #SKS #EM-2 #L85 #M17S #Model 100 #M10 #M11 #XF-7 Wasp #T.A.C. Model 1 #SAR #R-31 Carbine #AR-7 Survival Rifle #M68 Carbine #Mini 14 #XM29 Sniper Rifles #AIM Sniper Rifle #Dragunov SVD #International PM #M14 EBR #Barrett .50 #Intervention #R700 #WA2000 #M40A3 #T-76 LongBow #Mountain Eagle #Model 77 #Model 10/22 #116FSS #Model 70 #Independence #DSR-1 #APR #G2 #SSG 3000 #SR-25 #M21 Sniper Rifle Shotguns #W1200 #M1014 #M1300 #R870 #M9200 #M500 #Gas Riot Gun #AA-12 #SPAS-12 #Striker #Ranger #Model 1887 #USAS-12 #SPAS-15 #FP6 #KS-23 #Lupara #MAG-7 #Mossberg Maverick #NS2000 #HP9-1 #Jackhammer #RMB-93 #Ruger Gold Label #Saiga-12 #Condor Machine Guns #MG82 #MG4 #Minimi #AUG HBAR #M240 #M249 SAW #RPD #PKM #RPK #L86 LSW #L7 GPMG #M60 #HK21 #K3 #Kk 62 #LSAT LMG #Negev #QBB-95 #Stoner 63 #M72 #MG3 #MG51 #NTK-62 #Ukvz. 59 #50 MG #M2 #NVS #Kord Submachine Guns #ZB-47 #MP #Vigneron #Mini-Uzi #Type 79 #Skorpion #MP5 #MP5k #AK-74u #Colt Commando #M231 #MAC10 #P90 #Vector #KP/-31 #MPi 69 #M4 #Sanna 77 #QCW-05 #RATMIL #MAT-49 #Lusa #KGP-9 #UMP .45 #FBP #SAF #PAF #K7 #GP10 #Calico M960 #M3 #M12 Rocket Launchers #CGRR #Panzerfaust 3 #SMAW #M202 FLASH #M72 LAW #RPG-7 #RPG-26 #RPG-29 #FIM-92 Stinger #SA-7 #Igla #Anza #FIM-43 Redeye #AT4 #LRAC F1 #C90-CR #Grom #RPG-76 #LAW 80 #FGM-148 Javelin #Thumper #AGS-17 #GMG #Mk 19 #MGL #Pallad Grenade Launcher #DP-64 #SB LAG 40 #XM25 World War II Equipment Grenades #M2 Fragmentation Grenade #M67 Fragmentation Grenade #Bouncing Betty #F1 Grenade #RG-41 #RG-42 #M3 Fragmentation Grenade #Tabon Gas Grenade #Smoke Grenade #Molotov Cocktail #Mills Bomb #F1 Concussion Grenade #RPG-43 Anti-tank Grenade #Kiska Grenade Mines #Bouncing Betties #PMD-6 #Abwehrflammenwerfer 42 #Glasmine 43 #Panzer stab 43 #Schu-mine 42 #Tellermine 29 #Tellermine 43 #Type 93 #Hawkins Grenade #Livens Projector #M1 mine Explosives #Satchel Charges #TNT #Timed Explosives Flamethrowers #M2 Flamethrower #Flammenwerfer 35 #Type 100 Flamethrower #ROKS-3 Flamethrower Modern Warfare Equipment Grenades #M67 Fragmentation Grenade #Semtex #Flashbang #Stun Grenade #Smoke Grenade #Gas Grenade Mines #Valmara 69 #VS-2.2 #HB 876 mine #L9 Barmine #M21 Anti-tank mine #M18 Claymore #M19 #M93 Hornet mine #M86 Pursuit Deterrent Munition Extra Equipment #C4 #Throwing Knife #Tactical Insertion #Blast Shield #Riot Shield #Breaching Charge Bonus Weapons (Can only be found as Easter Eggs (Single Player), Myster Box (Zombie Mode) or in the store (Multiplayer)) #1873 Colt Peacemaker #Model 1887 WinchesterRifle #1851 Colt Navy Revolver #Browning Pump-Action Rifle #Browning BAR High-Power #Browning Olympian High-Power #Model 1861 .50 CalMusket #MPL #Death Machine #PM63 #Spectre #Stoner 63 #G11 Other Weapons (Can only be found as Easter Eggs (Single Player) or in the Myster Box (Zombie Mode)) #Wunderwaffe DG-2 #Ray Gun #Monkey Bomb #Kindler Bear #Sticky Bear #Nunchucks #Bowie Knife #Katana #Machete #Belt Gun #Bear Grenade #Thundergun (Renamed to the: Wunderwaffe DG-3) #Winter’s Howl #Fireblazer (Wunderwaffe DG-4) #Hidden Blast (Wunderwaffe DG-5)